


I’m still into her

by Amare_pikapika



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Bromance, Complicated Relationships, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, No warnings- it’s Southpark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika
Summary: “I’m still into her”And I... well I was still into him.//Southpark- your official warning.My updates will be inconsistent. Sorry for the inconvenience.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I’m still into her

**Author's Note:**

> What will Stan do? 0-0

Today was suppose to be the day, He didn't know what day, But a good one.

Kyle felt it in my bones, crawling up with giant daggers that clung up into his very soul. Today was going to be a good day, He could feel it.

The wrath of the day didn't begin until that lunch, when Kyle was seated inside Stan's station wagon.

Kyle could still remember all the times Stan had complained about his car, his father apparently was to cheap to even consider buying him a nice new car. So Stan got a old well enough working one. Stans father had apparently said nice and new cars where for "city folks" whatever that means.

"God this stupid piece of junk almost killed me coming to school today." Stan growled, his hands glued to the wheel as he made a left to turn into the nearest seven eleven.

"What? Like at any moment it could just kill us?" Kyle asked, blinking his eyes repeatedly in a skeptic way.

"Relax Kyle, I wouldn't put you in that type of danger." Stan flashed him a grin

"Well... no promises."

"Oh well that's just great." Kyle gave a scoffed laugh. Turning the radio down, the two men stepped out of the car. A few of the local girls glazed at them, eyeing their body's.

Kyle felt a shiver in his bones, he hated that look. The look of eyes growing wide and seductive, it felt so gross.

Kyle had noticed how the girls looked at Stan's exposed arm muscle. He had to admit, even himself couldn't resist taking a look at Stan marsh. He had a muscle frame, he wasn't tall but he wasn't short, maybe around 5'10 and 6 feet. Kyle on the other hand had mostly flat muscles, but he did have a fat ass.

"Hey boys.." one of the girls winked, Stan giving a wave and a not so pleasant hey as he opened the door. Both the teens walked into the fresh air conditioned store.

Smooth music was playing over the speakers,

Their footsteps increasing as they look around for what they want. Both previously had decided to get a slushie, but they might as well look around.

"Anything catch your eye?" Stan asked, his hand trailing a bag of sour candy's before he looked to meet Kyle's eyes.

' _Yeah... you_ ' Kyle thought, but he couldn't say that. It would be weird if he said that, Stan wouldn't understand.

"Not really, what about you?" Kyle asked, taking out his phone. No new messages, well that was a lie. Their was a message, but he would like to ignore it.

Stan shook his head, walking towards the front desk to pay for the cups.

As Stan talked with the clerk, Kyle looked around; On the speakers, the song "electric love" played. Kyle looked towards the open windows, seeing the two local girls still looking outside. One of them had pulled out a cigarette, which made Kyle want to puke. He hated the smell of cigars, but the worse smell of all was alcohol. God did he hate that stupid smell.

"Kyle?" Stan asked, holding out his cup.

"Oh thanks." Kyle said, taking the cup as they both walked to the slushie machines.

Kyle hadn't known what to pick, he remembered how clyde begged him to try the tropical flavoured one. But the colour of the flavour had been yellow, and Kyle could only think about his hatred for bananas.

"What colour are you gonna get?" Stan asked, he hadn't filled up his cup either.

"Maybe green? Red? Blue? I don't know, I don't really drink slushies." Kyle mumbled, looking at the plastic cup.

"I'll get blue and you should get red, then we can taste eachothers." Stan suggested. Kyle nodded; agreeing as he filled up his cup with the red slush. As he popped the lid on, Stan was already done and waiting for him.

They left the store, getting the same stare they had when they first arrived from the girls.

Getting into the car, Kyle made sure to roll his windows up before he started to complain about the lady's.

Stan chuckled, taking a sip of his drink before handing it over to Kyle.

Kyle eyed the straw that had once touched Stan's lips, Kyle should have denied it, could you imagine all the germs that he was transmitting?

Kyle took the cold cup, handing his drink too Stan as he took a sip.

It tasted like blue raspberry, not his favourite flavour, but it was good enough to make his heart race.

"Not bad, try mine." Kyle suggested, taking another sip of the blue one as he watched Stan try his.

"Tastes like cherry, here." Stan said, tipping the cup briefly so Kyle could try it. Kyle had, he definitely liked the cherry one way better then the blue raspberry one.

As the two locked eyes, Kyle felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Fucking hell. It's probably Cartman." Kyle muttered, passing his cup to Stan as he dug out his phone.

"What does he want?" Stan asked, sounding a bit disappointed. Kyle gave him a look, shrugging his shoulders as he answered the call.

"What cartman." He growled into the phone, looking out the window as he watched a few birds pick at a sandwich.

"What? No hello? Your so rude Kyle." Eric's voice was heard from the other end.

"Put it on speaker" Stan said, wanting to know their conversation. He was so nosy.

"Fine, Cartman I'm putting you on speaker."

"What. Ugh." Cartman complained for no reason, as Kyle hit the speaker button.

"What do you want Cartman" Stan said, slurping his blue drink as he made a hand gesture to Kyle.

"Where are ya too? Wendy is on my ass trying to ask where you are Stan. Had to tell her you ran off with your little boyfriend." Eric teased, the two boys hearing a faint kicking sound like Eric had been kicking gravel.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman. The hell, Stan and I aren't dating." Kyle was quick to respond, biting the inside of his lip.

"What? Why where you so quick to defence?" Stan asked, his eye brows narrowing a bit as he looked towards Kyle.

"Oooh! First lovers quarrel!" Eric's voice from the other side of the phone.

"Stan it's not that big of a deal, relax. Your acting like we are dating." Kyle tried to explain, giving a annoyed sigh.

"What like us dating would be a bad thing? Didn't know you where homophobe Kyle." Stan mused.

"The fuck? I'm not homophobic?! Stan your literally straight, and so am I? Why are you making this such a big deal" Kyle started to fight back, a bit enraged with how this was going and the claims being thrown against him.

"It's a bit weird how you responded so quick to it... it's like you have a crush on me." Stan teased, nudging kyles arm playfully.

Kyle wanted to rip Stans arm off.

"Shut the hell up dude, your trying to piss me off on purpose." Kyle bellowed. His cheeks had grown pink, and it wasn't because of embarrassment.

He could hear Cartman laugh from the other end, along with Stan chuckling.

"Cartman what the fuck do you want." 

"I don't know... but Stan, Wendy might still like you. She seemed a bit jealous when I mentioned you and Kyle where together." Eric said.

"Wait really? Like did she seem jealous or like just annoyed?" Stan asked, his voice sounded like a strained hope, like he couldn't believe it.

That pained Kyle, and it even made him scoff a bit too loudly which gave him a look from Stan.

"Really Stan? You've both broken up like a thousand times? Do you really still like her?"

"Well yeah... I mean we've been with each other since elementary school." Stan said, his hand resting on the wheel.

"So have we?" Kyle responded back, which he immediately wished he took back. It sounded like he was jealous, and maybe he was.

"Kyle don't act like this, she might want to get back together with me." Stan said, the two boys in the car hearing Eric shout a 'yeah' in the back ground.

"Just so she can break up with you again? And shut up Cartman." Kyle said, ending the call as he yanked his phone back into his pocket.

"Dude why does it matter? I really like her." Stan said, giving a sorta hopeless grin.

"I still like her." Stan added on. Which gave kyles heart a huge tug, and not in a romantic way. But In a way that made it twist and turn, burning it to a crisp and then stomping on it until it turns into ashes.

Kyle couldn't answer, In fact the only thing he could respond with was a painful laugh. His face rising in a smile as he decided to look out and take a sip of his red slushie.

"Stan. Why can't you just find someone who won't hurt you." Kyle said, he wanted his words to hurt, he wanted it to rip through Stans heart like his words had of him.

"Whatever dude. You wouldn't understand. Every girl you ever liked ended up going for someone else." Stan fought back, turning his engine on as he turned his car out of the parking lot.

As they drove back towards the school, Kyle had stared blankly out the window. Kyle could understand what it felt like, him and Stan had been with each other forever and he still couldn't have him? Kyle didn't even care if it was romantically, all he wanted was Stan to himself.

"Stan."

"Yeah."

"Can't you choose me over her, just this fucking once."

There was an awkward silence, and Stan stared hardly at the road as he decided how to answer.


End file.
